24 horas con Yashiro Yukihito
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] La vida de un mánager no es siempre glamour, mucho menos cuando eres el mánager del actor número uno de Japón. ¿Qué pasa cuando el mánager es en realidad un fanboy encubierto y quizás un agente de Cupido sin siquiera saberlo? Este OS es parte de La Princesa Rosa de Nybell del Forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Un día con Yashiro.


**Este OS es parte de La Princesa Rosa de Nybell del Forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP): Un día con Yashiro.**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito. Quizás se habrán preguntado ¿cómo es la vida del mánager del actor número uno de Japón?, bueno la verdad no creo que muchos se lo pregunten, pero puedo decir que soy la única persona realmente cercana a Tsuruga Ren, mi representado y por lo tanto soy la única persona que sabe qué pasa realmente en el corazón del soltero más codiciado de Japón.

Mis labores van desde ser su representante, asesor, acompañante, chaperón, guardaespaldas, psicólogo, niñero, consejero sentimental y últimamente celestino, pienso que en algún momento tendré que agregar _"asesino a sueldo"_ a mi currículum. Sí como lo leen, últimamente soy algo así como el "_hado padrino_" de Tsuruga Ren, porque el actor número uno de Lory's Magestic Entertainment se enamoró y no es que se haya enamorado de cualquier chica, sino que se enamoró de la única persona en el mundo que es inmune al encantador Tsuruga Ren, me refiero a la novata Mogami Kyoko.

Pero vayamos a lo realmente importante y lo que nos trae aquí.

Mi día comienza a las 5:30 am, cuando la alarma de mi despertador suena; vivo solo, por lo que a nadie le molesta si llego tarde o me voy muy temprano al trabajo, últimamente estuve pensando en comprar una mascota, quería algo pequeño y que no diera mucho trabajo, se lo comenté a Kyoko-chan, le dije que quería comprar un hámster e inesperadamente me dijo una perorata de porqué los hamsters eran molestos y porqué no debía tener uno, por lo que desistí de la idea de una mascota, por el momento.

Después de la ducha, preparo mi desayuno, algo ligero, la verdad no todos pueden creer que soy un excelente cocinero, pero para un hombre que vive solo, es importante saber cocinar, no como el baka de Ren que prefiere colapsar del hambre y agotamiento a comer, aunque la verdad es que su cocina es un asco, ¿Quién podría imaginar que el encantador Tsuruga Ren no sabe cocinar?. Creo que este hombre vivía a punta de comidas pre-cocidas e instantáneas antes de conocer a Kyoko-chan, esa chica le salvó la vida.

Después de mi desayuno me preparo con todo lo necesario para mi extenuante jornada laboral. Con sumo cuidado me coloco mis guantes de látex y meto al bolso mi portátil, la tablet, mi móvil y una libreta con varios bolígrafos. Luego lo que jamás debe faltar en mi maletín, guantes de látex. Sí, eso es realmente importante, Ren dice que es mi súper poder de X-Men, Kyoko-chan dice que es una especie de poder alien; tengo el "don", por decirlo de alguna forma, de destruir cualquier aparato electrónico en 10 segundos exactos si lo toco con las manos desnudas. Cuando comencé a darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Ren por Kyoko-chan, lo amenacé con destruir su celular si no me contaba que estaba enamorado de la chica, el muy terco pensó que no destruiría su celular y lo hice, en 10 segundos exactos su celular estaba muerto. Lamentablemente, esa ha sido la forma en la que he perdido muchos aparatos celulares, recuerdo aquella vez que Kyoko-chan me llamó para preguntarme por Ren, cuando estaban interpretando a los hermanos Heel, ¡Kyaaa Kyoko-chan y Ren durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, en la misma habitación, interpretando a dos hermanos con complejos incestuosos! ―_Cof cof―_, lo siento, me dejé llevar, ¿en qué estaba? cierto el teléfono, como les iba diciendo cuando contesté la llamada de Kyoko-chan, estaba con las manos desnudas por lo que rompí mi teléfono, eso me hizo recordar que debo echar al bolso el móvil de repuesto.

Una vez que termino de empacar mis cosas, cojo un taxi y me dirijo al departamento de Ren. Allí, le informo a Ren sobre su itinerario diario, las entrevistas, grabaciones, sesiones fotográficas, etc. y por último un pequeño favor que le hago a mi representado y amigo, cenar con Kyoko-chan. Lamentablemente estos últimos días, no he podido hacer eso ya que ese par se encuentra en Guam, filmando las últimas escenas de Tragic Marker, la película que Ren interpreta como el antagonista principal Jack Darrel, Black Jack o más conocido como BJ, bajo el nombre de un actor X, llamado Cain Heel. Este tipo es un medio japonés con ascendencia británica, sumamente osco, solitario y por sobre todo peligroso, la única persona que está día y noche junto a él, es su hermana pequeña en la ficción Setsuka Heel, que es interpretada por nada más ni nada menos que su amor en la vida real, Mogami Kyoko. Hahahaha el presidente piensa en todo, ese hombre es sorprendente. Hablando del presidente me ha citado a hablar con él, debe ser por algún nuevo dorama para Ren, cierto, debo llamar a Ren para confirmar la cita de mañana, ellos vuelven hoy de Guam.

Lo llamo varias veces y no me contesta, me envía a buzón. Debe tener su móvil apagado. Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Kyoko-chan.

Después de varios intentos, ninguno de los dos me responde.

Cuando llego a la oficina del presidente, me parece sorprendente la imaginación de este hombre, está caracterizado como jeque árabe, Sebastián su mano derecha, se encuentra caracterizado de beduino, me dice que el presidente me espera y que entre.

―Yashiro-san, buenos días.―me dice el Presidente de LME, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

―Presidente, tenga muy buenos días, ¿para que soy bueno?― le pregunto, puesto que rara vez me cita sólo, por lo general Ren siempre está conmigo cuando tenemos que hablar con Takarada-san.

―Es sobre la misión peligrosa Yashiro-san, sabes que hoy vuelven los hermanos Heel.― me dice, mientras enciende uno de sus habanos.

―Sí, hoy vuelven de Guam, ¿sucede algo en especial?―me intriga lo que quiere decirme el presidente, hay algo en su comportamiento que me inquieta, creo que él sabe algo que yo no. ¡KYAAAAA, ¿Acaso habrá pasado algo entre Kyoko-chan y Ren?!

―Nada del otro mundo, solo quería confirmarlo.―me responde el presidente mientras el humo del tabaco sale de su boca.

―¿Alguna otra cosa más Takarada-san?―le pregunto despreocupadamente.

―Quisiera saber si Ren ya escogió el siguiente dorama en el que participará.

―Eso aún está en veremos, Ren aún no confirma nada.

―Entiendo. Infórmame cuando se decida por alguno, ¿está bien?

―No hay problema.

Nos despedimos y me voy a una de las oficinas de LME, donde comienzo a ordenar la agenda de Ren, veo pasar a las otras dos chicas de la sección Love Me, que conversan de no haber visto a Kyoko-chan en los últimos días, Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori me saludan amablemente, continuando su camino.

Después de ordenar los últimos papeles pendientes, me dirijo a la primera cita del día.

Uno de los directores más top del momento quiere a Ren como rostro publicitario, es un comercial para el emporio_ Rmandi_, por lo que Ren al tener contrato directo con ellos no puede negarse, por lo que mi intervención sólo es para verificar que el Storyboard que usarán en el comercial, no perjudique a mi representado, al salir de la cita con el director me encuentro con una modelo con la que Ren trabajó hace algún tiempo.

Ella se me acerca y me saluda cordialmente, yo le devuelvo el saludo, gran error. La chica se me acerca y me dice discretamente que quiere conversar conmigo, la verdad no me emociona para nada cuando una joven bonita y medianamente popular se me acerca de improviso, no es que no me gusten las chicas, no se confundan, es sólo que en los años que llevo representando a Tsuruga Ren, conozco todas las artimañas que utilizan las mujeres para acercarse a mi representado y esta chica no es la excepción.

Me pide con su mejor cara de portada de revista, que le entregue una carta color rosa adornada con flores a Ren. En ella está escrito con cuidado el nombre de la chica. Le recibo la carta por cortesía, lamentablemente, a pesar de que la carta sea leída por el destinatario, sus sentimientos nunca llegarán a destino, eso lo aprendí el primer año que trabajé con Ren.

El chico era tan popular, que abundaban las chicas que se le confesaban, llegó un momento en que las confesiones eran tantas que tuve que hacer un registro con los nombres y fotografías de cada chica que se le había confesado a Ren para que él pudiera rechazarlas apropiadamente. Su apariencia de playboy no concuerda para nada con su forma de ser, durante todo el tiempo que he sido su representante no le he visto nunca una novia, incluso llegó un momento en que me preocupé de que fuera gay, creo que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, un tipo bien parecido, con una carrera ascendente, soltero y que un montón de mujeres guapas se te declaren a diario y tú no les des bola, es para comenzar a cuestionarte si el tipo juega para el otro bando.

Eso pensé hasta el día que apareció Kyoko-chan en nuestras vidas.

Almorcé tranquilamente en un restaurant cercano, comí algo liviano, no puedo permitirme engordar y verme mal, cuando mi representado es técnicamente un adonis. Debía continuar con las entrevistas, mientras terminaba de traspasar unas notas a la tablet, verifiqué que a las cinco de la tarde volvían los hermanos Heel. Ya mañana podría torturar a Ren con un interrogatorio de todo lo que hizo o no hizo con Kyoko-chan durante estos cuatro días en ese paraíso tropical en Guam.

Aunque si me lo preguntan, sinceramente, creo que no ha pasado nada entre esos dos, a pesar de la apariencia de Ren, es un chico muy introvertido, es reservado y puede ser realmente terrorífico cuando se enoja. Es un primerizo en el amor, eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido novias, es probable que antes de entrar al mundo del espectáculo las haya tenido, pero creo que nunca se había enamorado, al menos no como lo está de Kyoko-chan.

Esa chica ha sacado todo lo que nunca pensé ver en Ren. Su sonrisa caballerosa, la que deslumbra todo Japón, la misma con la que disfraza su molestia, no sirve con esa chica. También he visto su sonrisa sincera, todo gracias a ella, esa sonrisa que va dirigida sólo a una destinataria y ella, ni se entera, pero lo más sorprendente es ver la ira de Ren, esa que es desatada solo por una persona: Fuwa Sho, una estrella Visual Key, que paradógicamente fue amigo de infancia de Kyoko-chan y que le rompió le corazón de manera brutal a la pobre chica.

Cuando llego a la estación de TV Tokyo me recibe el director Shingai Seiji, me comenta de una nueva película que quiere filmar y que está pensando en contratar a dos actores de LME, uno de ellos es Ren, como protagonista masculino y la otra persona es una chica, a la cual quiere ofrecerle el protagónico femenino, pero esta actriz es una novata y aún no ha tenido su debut; a mi mente solo viene un nombre: Mogami Kyoko.

Cuando termino de hablar con él y voy recorriendo los pasillos, se me acerca una joven cantante con la cual Ren trabajó hace unos meses atrás en un comercial.

La joven me entrega un papel, con su número telefónico y su e-mail. La misma historia que con la modelo. Y esto se repite día a día, lugar en lugar, vaya donde vaya, cada vez que se corre la voz que el mánager de Tsuruga Ren está en el lugar. Desde maquilladoras, vestuaristas, actrices, hasta modelos, incluso hombres, sí lo han leído claramente y creo que es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida, se han acercado a mí con tal de llegar a Ren, o tener una cita con él. Lamentablemente el corazón del actor número uno de Japón tiene dueña, aunque ella no lo sepa.

A las 19 horas, la agenda de Ren queda desocupada.

Me dirijo al departamento de Ren, a verificar la seguridad del lugar. Que el propietario no se encuentre, no quiere decir que no deba hacer mis rondas y cuidar el entorno de mi representado.

Al llegar allí, veo que la luz del departamento de Ren está encendida, subo en el ascensor hasta llegar a su piso.

Recorro el pasillo y llego ante la puerta, es obvio que Ren se encuentra dentro, cuando voy a tocar el timbre escucho un golpe fuerte proveniente del interior del departamento de Ren y un ¡Kyaa! El grito no es muy masculino que digamos y la voz de Ren es bastante ronca, es una voz de… mujer… ¿Ren con una mujer en su departamento? Ese maldito playboy engañando a Kyoko-chan, mientras no son novios, ¡sucio playboy!, voy a sacar arrastrando a esa zorra que se quiere interponer entre Kyoko-chan y el idiota de Ren, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?, ¡Ren tiene tanta culpa como esa mujer, por ser un playboy que invita mujeres a su departamento!

Toco el timbre con insistencia, ¡no se quedará así esta situación, Ren me va a escuchar, este sucio playboy no es mejor que el bastardo de Fuwa Sho y esa chica dentro de su apartamento, se irá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero que Ren no se haga ilusiones que le voy a despejar su agenda para que Kyoko-chan le venga a cocinar!

Ren abre la puerta muerto de la risa y una vena sobresale de mi sien.

―¡Yashiro-san!― me dice Ren muy sorprendido.

―Buenas noches Ren, ¿molesto?― le digo con un tono que él reconoce como de reproche, desviando mi rostro del suyo, ya que estoy sumamente molesto.

Evidentemente nervioso me responde: ―No, para nada.

―Entonces ¿por qué no puedo pasar? ¿Acaso tienes visitas y no quieres que vea que engañas a Kyoko-chan?― le digo mordazmente, en ese momento veo que una joven se acerca a dónde estamos y dice:

―Nee, _Corn_…― miro bien a Ren y a la chica, que es nada más ni nada menos que: Kyoko-chan, cubierta de lo que parece crema, miro bien a Ren y su pelo está lleno de crema, también su cara, su ropa, ambos están cubiertos de crema.

No entiendo un demonio lo que sucede, pero mi cara comienza a formar una sonrisa; miro a Ren y le digo:

―Lo que tengo que decirte, no es tan importante me voy ahora, buenas noches Kyoko-chan, Ren, que DISFRUTEN su noche y descansen.― les digo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que no puedo disimular, me marcho a toda prisa, llego al ascensor y me voy a mi casa.

Cuando llego a mi departamento, prendo las luces, me baño, preparo mi cena, pero antes de poder decir "_itadakimasu_" recuerdo lo que vi en el departamento de Ren y hay un detalle que se me escapó, pero al recordarlo me parece curioso; ¿Por qué Kyoko-chan llamó a Ren "_Corn"_?

Termino de cenar, reviso la agenda de Ren, pero esa duda me sigue asaltando; miro el reloj de la pared de mi sala, son las 23:00, hora de ir a la cama, mañana será un día largo, no tanto para mí, sino para Ren, que tendrá que explicarme ¿qué fue lo que pasó en su departamento esta noche con Kyoko-chan?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en Guam estos cuatro días? y lo más importante ¿por qué ella lo llamó "_Corn_"?.

¡KYAAAA!

* * *

**Espero Nybell que te guste mi regalo :D**

**Debo admitir que tengo la esperanza que Kyoko SÍ note la similitud entre Ren y Corn y si no lo nota, es que simplemente se lo niega a si misma.**

**Como siempre espero sus reviews, sus PM y alertas, como también gracias a aquellos lectores silencioso :3**

**Nos estamos leyendo en las siguientes actualizaciones de las historias largas y en los próximos OS que subiré.**

**Ja nee!**


End file.
